


Love Me Do

by Mixolydia



Series: Lydia’s Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedroom, Gay Sex, Loving Sex, Lube, M/M, Sensual Sex, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000, anal penetration, coming, gay men, i wrote this instead of working, idk how to tag this, preperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: A couple spend time together in the bedroom.





	Love Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> This could be any couple you wish as there are no names.
> 
> I posted this on a Discord server yesterday and someone said ‘their heart had gotten an affection erection’. Make of that as you will :p

In the dim light of their bedroom, he can hardly make out the body that’s in front of him. Drawing it close, he wraps his arms around him, pulling him flush with his chest; breathing his scent in as he buries his face in his neck. Sharps breaths escape as he feels fingers snake between them and run down his chest. A light coat of sweat covers his body as he pants slightly, his body reacting in kind. There’s just the two of them here, no-one else to bother them and animalistic tendencies rise to the surface; the urge to be one, the urge to have each other and nothing else matters.  

The raw feeling of pleasure flows through them like waves as they slowly rut against each other, breathy moans and sighs floating through the air. A hand travels down his side and reaches down to tease at him and his breath catches in his throat. He feels himself swelling against the other and a faint blush appears on his cheeks. A chuckle can be heard as fingers dance around his entrance. The fingers leave for a just a moment and a bottle can be heard being popped open. He fails to steady his breathing as he feels the fingers once more, cold and wet as they press into him. 

A groan escapes his lips as he is slowly being worked open, a grunt of impatience as he tries to rut back onto the fingers but his partner’s other arm is snaked around his waist, keeping him in place. It’s an agonisingly slow process and he can feel the slow burn within as the fingers do their job. He is left feeling empty for a moment as he is lifted up into his partner’s lap and he can the feel the pressure against his entrance. He grips onto his partner as he sits them down on the edge of the bed, breathing unsteady and a groan slips out as feels his partner push into him. It burns slightly as he is filled up inch by inch and his own member twitches with each movement.

He pulls him in for a desperate kiss as his partner begins slowly moving in and out of him, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. Fevered hands run over his partner, nails scratching and drawing blood, as he moans into their mouth. A hand finds its way into hair and gives it a slight tug and a groan is rewarded, along with the slight stutter of hips. He tugs on the hair again and his partner responds by speeding up. They’re both groaning now and he knows neither of them will last much longer.

He has to resist the urge to pull the hair out as a tongue and teeth finds their way onto his chest, licking and nipping at his skin. Marks flourish on his skin and he knows they’re going to be visible for days after. His own hand reaches down and wraps around himself, stroking himself to the increasing rhythm of his partner as they chase their release.

He jerks forward as the pressure inside of him bursts like a firework and his orgasm hits him like a train, causing him to judder and squirt over both his own hand and his partner’s chest. He tightens around his partner and he gasps as he feels him fill him up completely. His partner’s hips slow down and eventually come to a stop, sliding out of him and causing fluid to drip down his thighs. His partner brings him down on to the bed so they’re both lying down. It’s messy and honestly a little gross, but the pair doesn’t care and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
